1. Field of Invention
Devices consistent with the present invention relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device in which an electronic component is mounted on a main board.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, an electronic device such as a television tends to be slimmed. However, such an electronic device typically has a variety of boards and a plurality of electronic components mounted on the boards, which causes a limit to slimming.